Kill or Be Eaten
by SeraphinaTaisho
Summary: It was just a regular day for Kagome Higurashi. That is until the zombies invaded. This is the story of how her and her friends survive the end of the world.
1. Chapter 1

**P/N (publisher's note) I do not own this story, I am publishing it for my friend InuKag4evertogether. Be sure to review and tell us what you think!**

1st chappie:

I was just a normal teenage girl with normal problems and normal things to worry about.

Well, at least that's what I was before it all went down.

Now before I go on, let me tell you about myself. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm fifteen years old and have raven black hair that goes down to my lower back and chocolate brown eyes.

I had, and still have, three best friends that I can count on and a family that I used to love and cherish.

You're probably thinking I'm pretty normal aren't you? Well I'm gonna tell you the honest truth, I'm far from normal. I mean if you count fighting to survive everyday as normal, then sure, I'm normal.

I'm gonna tell you how it all went down, how those things, or as Inuyasha calls them, zombies took  
over, and how my friends and I survived it all. This is a story of how my life went from normal and boring to basically, a living hell.

Welcome to my life. Hope you enjoy it.

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is a story that just popped into my head one day and I decided that I just had to write this out. Hope u enjoyed. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**P/N: Hey guys! Sorry, ****InuKag4evertogether had the new chapter to me sooner but I didn't have my computer to post it. But here it is now and I think you will enjoy it, I know I did!**

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry about the wait. I've been so busy lately! So without further ado, here's the chappie. :)**

I was walking to school with my best friend Inuyasha. Of course he was bugging me about the upcoming test. Telling me to help him study. "Ugg, Inuyasha, fine, I'll help you!" I threw my hands up in the air.

"I knew you would give in sometime. You always have to help your best friend when he's in need." He made a victory pose.

I laughed. "You can be so weird sometimes." Then I sighed. "Hey Inuyasha? Are you gonna skip class again today?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "You'll know if I'm not in class."

When we got to school, we met up with our other friends, Sango and Miroku. "Hey you two."

"Hey Kags." Sango ran over and hugged me, while Miroku stood there and said,"You're looking lovely today. Please tell me, how is it that you come out so lovely?"

Sango stopped hugging me and started to stomp over to Miroku. When she got over to him, she smacked him silly. I shuddered, her slaps hurt.

Inuyasha growled at him. "Don't flirt with her. Remember, she's my girlfriend."

Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to say, Inuyasha's not only my best friend, but he's also my boyfriend. A while back, he came up to me and asked me to a movie. The date went really well so we both quickly became close. Ever since then, we've been boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Inuyasha, you and Kagome both know that the only one my heart belongs to is Sango and her alone." Sango blushed then she slapped him.

"Hands to yourself you pervert!"

I sighed. Just then the bell rang. "Come on San, lets get to class. Inuyasha, I'm assuming you're skipping."

"Yeah. See you later."

In class...

I sat down and listened to the teacher. I knew about and already read the book she was talking about, so I zoned her out.

About fifteen minutes into class, Inuyasha came barging in, panting and sweating like mad.

" , can you please explain why you're not only late, but why you also had to dirupt my class?" He ran up to me and said,"Kagome, we have to go! Something bad just happened in the main hall!" I took my hand away from his and said,"Inuyasha, I trust you, but I bet the teachers can take care of it."

He frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. "One of them tried to! The student killed him when he did. The weird thing was the teacher got up and started fricken walking again!"

He grabbed my hand again and said in a panick,"Please just come." Just then we heard the intercom come on.

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS. THERE HAS BEEN AN EMERGENCY ON CAMPOS. PLEASE FOLLOW YOUR TEACHERS' INSTRUCTIONS ON EVACUATION. I RE-WHAT, WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP!" I heard a whole bunch of screams,then silence.

Inuyasha grabbed me and then Sango and ran out the door with us, right before a bunch of students ran out in panic. What the hell is going on?

A/N: There you go! R&R please.


	3. Chapter 3

"Inuyasha! What's going on?! What are you doing?!" He looked at Sango and I and said,"Just take these to protect yourselves!" He gave me a bat and Sango a broom.

Sango asked,"Protect ourselves from what?" He grabbed a sharpned pole and said,"I don't know. I just have a feeling something has gone wrong."

He had this serious look on his face that told us not to question him. As soon as we got our weapons together, we ran out of the supply closet. I looked all around, only to see a student getting eaten by... another student?! I screamed.

Sadly, I learned that was a big mistake. As soon as I did that, a bunch of students, er, things came shuffling over to where we were. Sango whispered to me,"Kagome, we better get ready." I gulped. "Y-yeah." I hit one that came too close in the stomach with my bat. It started bleeding, but it didn't even seem to be fazed.

I backed up as two more of those things came closer. I looked to Sango, she had stabbed one with her broom and was now trying to get away. We were both trapped! Then I remembered, where was Inuyasha?! I looked back at the three things that had backed me up against the wall. They lunged at me.

I closed my eyes waiting for them to pounce, but nothing happened. I opened one eye to find the three with their heads stabbed and bloody. I looked over at Sango and saw the thing that had been attacking her, the same way. She was on the ground panting. "You two ok?" I looked over to find Inuyasha with a bloody weapon.

We both quickly nodded. Sango stood up and said," I think we should find somewhere to hide for now." We all quickly went into the safest, closes classroom and barracaded ourselves into it.

I turned around and hugged Inuyasha. "I thought those things got you!" He hugged me back and said,"Sorry I didn't come for you two sooner. Any second longer and you both would have..." I hushed him. "Don't say it." Sango said," I hate to intervien with this moment between you two, but we need to get out of here. Maybe find some other students or a teacher and get our sorry butts somewhere safer." Inuyasha let me go and said,"You're right. We need more people. We're more likely to survive that way. We also might want to get someone who can drive."

"Inuyasha, Sango, I think you're right. We should find more weapons though. You know, so we don't get killed on our mission." I gestured to the staple guns. It turns out we were in the arts room.

Inuyasha grabbed one and said,"Aim for the head. That's the only way to kill them." Sango and I grabbed two more staple guns and amo. We bothe nodded. Then Inuyasha said,"Lets go find us some people and get the hell out of this school.

And with that, we headed towards the door to leave.

A/N: Sorry for making everyone wait! :( I feel so bad! To those who said this is sort of like HOTD, the first few chappies will sort of be like that, but as this story goes on, you'll see there will be a difference. :3 So just wait a little bit. Oh and the rest of the Inuyasha group will come in later in the story, so just hang on. :) Bye for now!


End file.
